She's Something
by PottersAvenger
Summary: AU Sixth year in which Hannah's mother isn't killed so she stays at Hogwarts. Slughorn's party is coming up, will Hannah and Neville get to have one, sweet dance? Three-shot.
1. The Invite

**A/N: Helloo! This is something I decided to write after a conversation with a friend on Tumblr. It's an AU where Hannah's mother didn't die during HBP so Hannah didn't leave Hogwarts, and she's in the Slug club because her Mum invented a famous potion and she has good potions marks. It's all told from her point of view. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I own nothing. Sigh.**

**Chapter One: The Invite**

_Dear Miss Abbott,_

_ Just a quick note to invite you to my little Christmas party. It'll be a small gathering, with just a few rising stars. You might even recognise one or two! It will be in my office at 8 o'clock sharp on the 20th December. You may bring a date if you wish._

_Regards_

_Professor Slughorn_

A Christmas party.

In spite of everything that was going on, Professor Slughorn had decided to have _a christmas party._

_Maybe it's a good thing though. _I though to myself. _It'll distract from all of the terror that's surrounding us._

I was planning to go, of course. I was too polite to say no. And who knows? It might be fun.

I sighed as I put the invitation aside and went back to eating breakfast. It was Tuesday 10th October, and I was in the Great Hall eating breakfast with my friend: Susan Bones.

"What was with the sigh?" Susan asked.

"Invitation to Slughorns Christmas party." I stated plainly, around a spoonful of cornflakes.

"Ahh, I heard something about that. Apparently there's a vampire going!" Susan exclaimed excitedly.

I turned to look at her and give her a _really? _look. I then looked away.

"It says I can bring a date." I said shyly.

When I turned back to Susan after a beat, she had a knowing look on her face.

"You have to ask him."

"No."

She was referring, of course, to the dashing Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor. Friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I'd taken a fancie to him since fourth year. An ever-growing one, I might add. But there's no way I'd act on it, too afraid of rejection.

"Hannah, come on!" Susan yelled, pulling me from my thoughts.

_"No!" _I cried, I was getting impatient now.

"Show some guts for once!"

I couldn't believe her. After everything we'd done, DA last year and all. She was accusing me of being a wimp? I'd always struggled with low self esteem - hence my breakdown before OWLS last year.

I didn't even bother responding to her. I just took off down the hall and fled into a random classroom. Taking no notice to shut the door. I sat against one of the walls, and started crying. Stupid, I know. But with everything that's going on - war, NEWTS and everything else - who can blame me?

* * *

After sitting there for about ten minutes, I heard the door creak slightly and footsteps approach. I looked up broodingly to see who it was.

My features softened slightly when I saw it was Neville.

"S-sorry, I-I saw the door open, heard you crying and w-wanted to see if you were alright." He said, not looking at me.

"Oh, well e-erm thanks, b-but i'm f-fine" I lied through tears.

Neville seemed to hesitate, then did something I would never have expected him to do. He came and sat down beside me and enveloped me in an (albeit awkward) hug.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" He asked nervously after we'd separated and my sobs had subsided.

"It's nothing, really," I insisted "Just me overreacting about being called weak."

I laid my head in my arms. Neville looked at me with deep concern in his eyes.

"You're much braver than you think, Hannah." He said with a deadly serious tone in his voice.

I looked up at him. "Thank you" I said in a small voice.

I then remembered Susan's words from earlier. But maybe Neville was going anyway, seeing as he'd been invited to various meetings with Slughorn in the past. Worth a shot, right?

"Say, Neville.."

"Yes?"

"D-Did you get invited to Slughorn's Christmas party?" I asked, stuttering.

He looked down. "N-No I didn't. I didn't make the cut for the slug club." He said sadly.

_Well, here goes nothing!_ I though as Susan's words from earlier entered my head again.

_Show some guts for once!_

"W-would you like to g-go with me?" I asked, relieved I had actually gotten the words out.

I felt my face flush with colour and looked away quickly. Acting as though a grindylow statue was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"O-oh" Neville said "Y-you see the thing is, I-I already promised Slughorn th-that I'd serve drinks for the g-guests you see. But I would have loved to have gone with you" He rapidly expained.

I didn't hear the last part. My heart had sunk. "Oh. Okay then, I'll see you there." I said with a sad smile, I didn't want him to think I was angry with him.

* * *

We both got up at the same time and made our way towards the door.

"I'll see you later Neville." I said waving as I took off for Charms class. I was still going to enjoy this party. I mean, I'd still get to see Neville there, right?

Now, to sort things out with Susan...


	2. The Party

**A/N: So here's chapter two! I hope people enjoyed the last chapter, and will enjoy this one just as much. Special shout out to my friend Hannah for giving me some great advice whilst I was struggling to write this: when it's difficult to write, the best thing to do **_**is **_**write. And also for being so lovely :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Creys.**

Chapter Two

I found Susan at lunchtime in the library, she apologised again and again even though I told her it was fine. I told her about my conversation with Neville and she hit me with an idea straight away.

"Well then, you'll just have to steal him away for a dance at one point. When he's out of drinks to serve." She said simply.

"Like he'll want to dance with me" I said glumly.

"Hmm... I need to get you looking spectacular so that he won't be able to refuse!" Susan exclaimed "I'll write to my Mum and see if she can send me any of those muggle fashion magazines, and we'll choose a dress from there."

"You don't have to, I'll find something else. It's fine!"

"Nonsense, I'll go and write to her now"

I simply smiled, giving up the argument. Once Susan had her mind set on something, there was no stopping her.

* * *

The magazines arrived within a few days, and Susan and I had been scanning them non-stop since they arrived. I was currently looking in one with a name I couldn't even pronounce, we'd found nothing so far. I was starting to get annoyed.

"This is hopeless!" I yelled, throwing the magazine onto the floor of the common room.

"Relax, Hannah. We'll find something." Susan said, looking through an American magazine.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one going" I mumbled, twirling my wand in-between my fingers.

"I heard that." She said amusedly "And besides, I think I've found something"

I rushed over to where she was sat and looked at the dress she was pointing to. It was made by a designer called 'Betsey Johnson' and it was stunning. It was a light pink strapless dress with various layers, the topmost layer being an intricate design of white lace. It had a wrap of pink lace around the middle and would come to about knee-length on me. I stared at it for a few minutes before I noticed Susan's hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Hannah!" She said, stifling a laugh.

"It's perfect" I stated "I'll write to Mum and ask her to order it for me. I have some muggle money in my bank account for when I leave school."

I hugged Susan and left to write to my Mum. I received a reply a few days later saying that the dress was ordered and she would send it to me within the week.

When it arrived, it was stored under my bed until the day of the party came. I was even more excited now.

* * *

When that day came, however, I was extraordinarily nervous. I couldn't focus at all. This was it. The day I (might) finally get to have a dance with Neville.

At 6:30, I began to get ready. I curled my hair slightly, put on a small amount of make-up (this was rare for me so I had no idea what I was doing) and put the dress and shoes on. Susan and the other girls in our dorm had offered to help but I had insisted I get ready by myself.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It was hard to believe that just four years ago I was the girl who sat at the back of the classroom with two big pigtails in her hair. I wasn't the thirteen year old girl anymore; I was a seventeen year old woman.

By 7:45, I was ready to go. I made my way down to Slughorn's office and got there just a couple of minutes after 8. I looked around me, the place looked spectacular. Across all of the ceiling and walls there were emerald, crimson and gold hangings. It had similarities to a tent. There was a large ornate lamp in the middle of the ceiling which was covering the room in a red light. It was quite stuffy but I didn't really mind. I wasn't scared of tight spaces. The music wasn't the type you could really dance to, but I wasn't planning on dancing that much anyway.

I looked around and saw Neville, looking amazing in a waitor's uniform, talking to Harry Potter. I didn't want to interrupt but I caught their eye and gave a small wave. They waved back and Neville gave me a small smile.

I had to move suddenly to avoid a house elf carrying a sliver platter, and crashed into a frantic Hermione Granger.

"Oh I am sorry Hermione!" I said apologetically.

"It's quite alright Hannah, you look lovely" She said nervously, looking around as if she was avoiding someone.

"As do you" I said smiling "Are you okay? You look nervous."

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Tell me, you haven't seen Cormac have you?"

"McLaggen? He was over by the buffet I think." I remembered seeing him when I came in; he was stuffing his face with cake.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later!" Hermione said. She rushed off in the opposite direction to the buffet. Strange, I thought. I heard she was coming with McLaggen.

I wandered round for a few more minutes and talked to some of the other guests. I spoke to one of my mother's friends, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies and a vampire. He however, I moved away from swiftly because he looked like he wanted to eat me.

Mid-way through the party, I bumped in to someone again. I really had to stop doing that.

I turned around to apologise and my throat closed up, it was Neville.

"Oh, Hannah. S-sorry" He said nervously,

"I-it's alright Neville, no harm done." I said with a small laugh.

"So, enjoying the party?" He asked; the situation was becoming awkward.

"It's alright I guess, food's nice."

Food's nice? Really? That's the best I could come up with? I mentally face-palmed. I then noticed that he didn't have a drinks tray with him. Should I ask him to dance? I argued with myself about this for a moment of too and decided that I would. One dance wouldn't hurt right?

"Hey, N-" I began.

Just as I started speaking, Filch stormed in dragging none other than Draco Malfoy by the arm.

"Get your hands off me you filthy squib!" He yelled.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Professor, I've just found this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor." Filch explained "He 'claims' to have been invited to your party"

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Okay. I was great crashing!" Malfoy shouted hurriedly. He clearly wanted to get out of here, badly. I almost felt sorry for him. Snape approached them.

"I'll escort him out." Snape said coldly. Malfoy was not going to have a good night. Snape dragged him out, again by the arm.

After they left, Slughorn tried to coerce us back into enjoying ourselves. But the tension was too thick and all around me I could hear whispers about what Malfoy may/may not be actually doing. I turned to ask Neville what he thought was going on but he was gone.

I'll just have to try and find him later.


	3. The Dance

**A/N: SO. Here's the final chapter. Sorry I updated a bit late But I've had work experience and a mountain of homework to do and I've just had no time :( BUT ANYWAY HERE YOU GO.**

**Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME *SOB* I OWN NOTHING.**

It was getting late in the evening now. The party was beginning to come to an end. Many of the students had retired to bed earlier and about half of Slughorn's guests had left due to either the Malfoy fiasco or been ushered home by their respective partners due to how drunk they were.

I was sat down at one of the post tables Slughorn had set up, my feet hurt a little from my heels and I'd been standing up for far too long. I was looking around for Neville, I was determied to have that dance with him. If I was to accomplish one thing this evening, it would be that.

I spotted him standing over by the buffet, he didn't have a tray with him so I assumed he was done helping Slughorn for the evening and was allowed to enjoy the remenantes of the party. I started to make my way over to him when Slughorn made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He began, he sounded slightly drunk "I feel as though the party is coming to an end, we all need our rest. Busy, busy days tomorrow. So I shall declare this the final song of the night. Make it a good one!"

The band started to play a slow song, perfect for dancing. _Hmm how convenient _I though to myself.

I made my way over to Neville, avoiding all of those rushing to the dance floor.

"Hey Hannah" He said tiredly.

"Hey Neville" I replied, well, here goes "Do you want to dance?"

He looked rather taken aback at my abrupt question, but smiles and nodded his head none the less. I grinned and took his hand as we made our way over to the floor.

When we got there I turned to face him, he placed his other hand on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder. Albeit awkwardly. We started to sway in time to the music.

"So I um, just wanted to say thank you again for what you said the other day, abut me being brave. A-and everything" I stammered.

"I-it was no problem, really" He said, looking down at the floor.

I smiled as we kept on swaying, I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I could feel about a million butterflies in my stomach.

Neville was an extraordinarily good dancer. But then again that had been discovered at the yule ball a couple of years ago. I stepped on his feet a couple of times, apologising immediately after I did so.

Unfortunately, the song came to an end almost as soon as it had begun. Which meant it was time for all of us to leave.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"Yeah" Neville replied, his face meeting mine.

I leaned forwards slowly and placed a small kiss to his cheek. When I pulled back he was blushing, but so was I. Luckily it was hard to notice with this red light being cast around.

"Night Neville" I said, waving him a goodbye as I headed up towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"Night" Neville whispered, he stood there for about two minutes before coming to his senses. "Wow, she's something" he said to no one. He smiled to himself and left for Gryffindor tower.

Needless to say they both slept with a smile on their faces that night.


End file.
